Before the Summer
by guss5556
Summary: Après des années de travail, Hina décide de renouer avec les études, et réussi à entrer au lycée. Lodaka (Personnage original), jeune lycée commençant à perde goût à la vie, va rencontrer Hina qui vient d'arriver dans sa classe. Cette rencontre va changer sa perception du monde. Il s'agit d'une histoire alternative.
1. 1 : L'arrivée du soleil

_Fanfiction écrite par guss#5556 / Discord_

_**Before The Summer**_

_**Préface :**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Alors, comment dire... ce ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris mais, ayant adoré le film, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite fiction sur un coup de tête. C'est ma toute première, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me reprendre si quelque chose ne va pas du tout dans mon écriture. Cette histoire se déroule AVANT les **_**_événements du film, et juste après la rencontre entre Hodaka et Hina au McDonald's, soit en 2021 (corrigez-moi si je dis une bêtise)._**

_**Hello everyone! So, how can I put it... I don't know what came over me but, having loved the film, I decided to write this little fiction on a sudden impulse. It's my very first one, so don't hesitate to take me back if there's anything wrong with my writing. This story takes place BEFORE the events of the movie, and just after the meeting between Hodaka and Hina at McDonald's, in 2021 (correct me if I say something stupid). TELL ME IF YOU WANT ENGLISH TRANSLATION !**_

**_Je pense que c'est tout pour les clarifications, sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_**

_L'arrivée du soleil_

C'est toujours la même chose. La même rengaine. Les coups, portés par des personnes "normales", Ces poignards que l'on vous enfonce, aussi profondément que possible dans votre corps, votre cœur. Mais c'est comme cela, et on ne peut rien y faire.

— Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, veuillez rentrer dans la salle. Le cours va débuter.

C'est la routine. Les bruits de pas incessants à l'heure du premier cours de la journée au lycée Koyama me donnent un avant-goût de la saveur qu'aura cette journée. Avec le temps, j'ai comme imaginé une façon d'interpréter ces bruits de pas. Je peux associer à un son une humeur, ou un présage contenant cette humeur. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre passe-temps.

— Allez, dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée !

Notre professeur est une jeune femme, brune, portant de jolies boucles d'oreilles. Contrairement à la plupart des enseignantes de ce lycée, elle ne porte pas de lunettes. Enfin, c'est plutôt pas mal pour son âge. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais malgré ses allures d'hôtesse de bar, elle a fêté ses trente-sept ans il y a tout juste 5 mois. Les mathématiques sont son domaine de prédilection, matière où je n'excelle malheureusement pas. Elle a été mutée dans notre lycée suite à son récent déménagement à Tokyo. Passionnée du Japon, elle a bataillé pour obtenir la nationalité japonaise, tout ça pour exercer dans ce repère de truands. Sa passion pour les mathématiques se ressent dans ses cours, c'est à se demander si elle remarque les incidents quotidiens qui se produisent au fond de sa basse-cour.

Mme Chaslaine nous salue, comme chaque matin de la semaine, du lundi au vendredi. Notre classe comporte 27 élèves, dont 22 garçons. Autant le dire de suite : la concurrence est rude. Vous pouvez sentir une tension constante lors des travaux de groupes, où les binômes sont formés aléatoirement. Concernant ma situation sociale, je crois être au plus bas de l'échelle, que ce soit celle de Richter ou celle de la piscine municipale du lycée, où j'ai failli m'y noyer plusieurs fois. Car oui, la piscine du lycée Koyama est ouverte aux individus non étudiants. Selon le conseil des élèves, ce serait une rentrée de fonds conséquente et nécessaire. On y croise un nombre ahurissant de bambins dans le bassin chaud. Curieux. Je suis certain que l'on pourrait inviter l'équipe d'une chaîne de compilations de ratés sur internet pour faire rentrer encore plus de fonds. Mais mon avis ne les intéresse pas.

— Pousse toi ! Formatheux ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit la dernière fois ? S'écria Kirigaya, un élève de notre classe que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement.

_**Kirigaya Matsushita**_

**Plutôt turbulent et indiscipliné. Il a pour habitude de s'habiller en survêtement de marque avec un t-shirt à manche longue de couleur jaune. Fils de bonne famille, son père est ingénieur dans les technologies de surveillance. Je suis un peu sa cible préférée.**

Suite à ce genre d'incident, les regards se braquent sur moi à chaque début de cours. Par ailleurs, je tiens ce surnom de mon projet professionnel. Plus tard, je souhaite intégrer une université sur Tokyo où je pourrais suivre une formation dédiée à l'informatique et aux réseaux de télécommunication, il paraît que les débouchés sont intéressants. Au niveau des revenus. Cependant, les mathématiques sont importantes pour ce genre de formation, d'où mon surnom : la contraction d'"Informatique" raccourci en "Fort", et de "Faux", suivit de "matheux". Leur passe-temps se résume à cela, à nuire à ma réputation déjà équivalente à celle d'un sac poubelle éco+.

Mais ce n'est pas le seul à me prendre pour un punching-ball. Une liste non exhaustive des shérifs de cette classe figure au fond de la salle.

_**Aria Nichisawa**_

**Douée en dessin, on pourrait penser que cette dernière passe son temps à jouer avec ses crayons sans pour autant déranger le monde, mais que-neni. Elle dessine dans l'unique but de m'assaillir, mais certes, d'une manière plutôt créative et originale. Elle dirige toutes et tous les talents artistiques de cette classe.**

_**Misaka Fujiwara**_

**Pratique le Kendo depuis plus de 6ans, elle entraîne la majorité des sportifs et sportives afin de me nuire. Normal.**

_**Kaguya Chitoge**_

**L'élève la plus influente de la classe, une affiche qui lui est entièrement dédiée est affichée au fond de la pièce. Disposant de beaucoup de contacts, elle organise la plupart des manifestations contre on-ne-sais-quelle énième chose qui ne va pas dans cette école. Prenant des gift-cards en guise de paiement, pour n'importe quelle affaire, c'est à se demander où va le monde.**

Au fait, je m'appelle Lodaka, j'ai 17ans, et je possède pour seul territoire la chaise située à côté de la fenêtre qui donne sur la ville, deuxième rangée en partant du fond**_(1)_**.

— Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, je compte sur vous pour que vous l'accueilliez de la meilleure façon possible ! S'exclama notre professeure, devant les yeux ébahis de la classe. Enfin, des garçons, qui espéraient de tout cœur qu'une fille pointe le bout de son nez. Après tout, cinq élèves sont déjà arrivés tout au long du premier semestre, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Je pose ma lourde tête sur mes bras croisés, et je commence à réfléchir pour éviter tout risque d'humiliation.

On entend des pas dans le couloir. Ils émettent des bruits très faibles, mais des sons uniques que je n'ai jamais entendu dans ce lycée. Comme si une fée ou un autre être fantastique avait décidé de franchir un portail inter-dimensionnel pour finalement échouer dans ce repère de cancres. Je lève la tête, curieux d'apercevoir quel genre d'extraterrestre cela pouvait être. Lorsque l'individu rentra dans la salle, cette dernière s'illumina de toutes les couleurs, plus que la palette de couleurs primaires indiquée sur la liste de fournitures au collège. C'était une jeune fille, brune, de taille similaire à la mienne. Ses cheveux formaient des couettes qui reposaient sur ses frêles épaules. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme du lycée, étant vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean court. Ses grands yeux ont croisé les miens en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, mais cela fut suffisant pour illuminer ma journée.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Hina. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. Je compte sur vous !

_**(1)**_ Dans les animés du genre « School-Life », le personnage principal est toujours (ou presque) assit sur cette fameuse chaise.

_**Voilà pour le 1er chapitre ! Je vais upload les suivants petit à petit, l'histoire est terminée de mon côté. N'hésitez pas à vous défouler en REVIEW ! Merci d'avoir lu :)**_


	2. 2 : Nouvelle vie

_Nouvelle vie_

Un matin comme tous les autres, et contre toute attente, une jeune fille dénommée Hina a rejoint notre lycée, notre classe. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de ce spectacle qui était en train de changer ma perception du monde, avec autant de force qu'un ensorcellement, mais autant de douceur qu'un enchantement. Cependant, comme on dit dans toutes circonstances : chaque moment de bonheur a une fin.

— Regardez-moi ça ! Lodaka, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Tu sais, ce n'est quand même pas très sympa de reluquer les nouvelles alors tu ferais mieux de ranger ta longue-vue !

Une remarque. Une parole. Il s'en est suivi un réel chaos que je n'ai su contrôler. L'entièreté de l'arc-en-ciel qui s'était dessiné devant moi, qui contenait plus de seize millions de couleurs aussi éclatantes les unes des autres, viens de tourner vers une teinte grise. Malgré mon tempérament calme et réfléchi, je bondis sur l'adversaire comme un serpent qui se jette sur sa proie. Puis ce fut le noir total.

Nous sommes le 8 janvier 2021, en plein centre de Tokyo, devant les grilles d'un lycée technologique. Je viens de quitter le domicile familial. Je vis seule avec mon petit frère de 12 ans, qui étudie à l'école primaire.

Voilà maintenant tout juste 1 an que j'enchaîne les boulots afin de survivre dans cette capitale inhospitalière, malgré qu'elle soit en apparence pleine de promesse.

**« 3 ans après la tragédie du lycée Koyama, nous revenons… »**

L'idée d'étudier dans ce lycée me donne la chair de poule, comptes tenus des évènements de 2017. Malgré tout, trouver un travail dans cette métropole est un vrai casse-tête. Surtout quand on a aucun contact. Je me contente donc de Yahoo! Answers pour trouver des réponses à mes questions, souvent dénuées d'intérêt aux yeux des utilisateurs : « T'es mineure ? C'est complètement illégal » ; « T'es pas au bon endroit » ; « Trouver un job ? Sais pas. Par contre, tu peux utiliser mon lien de parrainage pour gagner des Vbucks !». J'ai tout de même obtenu un emploi à temps partiel pour les horaires de nuit au McDonald's du coin, mais j'ai réussi à me faire virer pour avoir donné un burger à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un SDF. C'était un jeune garçon, il avait l'air complètement perdu. J'ai pu apercevoir les initiales **H.M.** sur son t-shirt. Après réflexion, c'était sans doute un fugueur.

Tokyo, ça craint.

J'ai tout de même réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec un tenancier de bar, le travail qu'il aurait à me proposer rapporterait gros, j'espère ne pas le rater. Mais pour l'instant, il faut franchir cette grille aussi haute que trois bancs superposés. La pluie qui tombe continuellement depuis déjà trois mois fait briller le portail à l'éclat des phares des voitures et des bus, alors devenus obligatoires.

— Bonjour, êtes-vous étudiante au Lycée Koyama ? Possédez-vous la carte de l'établissement ? Me demande alors la petite voix qui sort du petit boîtier en plastique situé sur un pilier en béton.

— Bonjour, je viens d'être admise dans votre établissement pour le second semestre, je rentre aujourd'hui dans la classe terminale 3. Mon nom est Hina Amano.

L'imposant portail s'ouvre devant moi et me permet de poser le pied dans un établissement scolaire pour la première fois depuis la primaire. J'ai suivi des cours de rattrapage durant mes années de travail à temps partiel, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Je vais me contenter d'obtenir mon BAC, afin de pouvoir postuler dans d'autres domaines via une ID card factice. Je souhaite que mon frère s'épanouisse et aille à l'université.

Je vois déambuler de nombreux élèves retardataires qui ont passé un peu trop de temps dans la salle dédiée au rituel matinal. Un arrière-goût amer reste coincé dans ma gorge, un mal de ventre persistant ne me conforte pas dans l'idée d'intégrer une classe de terminale en plein milieu de l'année, où tous les groupes d'amis sont déjà formés. Vous-ils m'accepter ? Vais-je pouvoir me faire des amis malgré mon cruel manque d'expérience ?

— ...nouvelle élève, je compte sur vous pour que vous l'accueilliez de la meilleure façon possible !

Plongée dans mes pensées, je me hâte à la porte de la salle en évitant de faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas déranger les autres débuts de cours. Au moment où je pose le pied dans la salle, je n'avais alors pas encore réalisé que ma vie allait prendre un tournant des plus inattendu. Ma courte visite du lycée venait de s'achever : c'était le calme avant la tempête.


	3. 3 : La tempête

_La Tempête_

Mardi matin. Huit heure dix. Il pleut, comme depuis 1 mois. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui atterrissent sur le toit de l'établissement en piteux état est assourdissant. Elles tombent de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à former des millions de traits perpendiculaires au sol. Dans la salle qui porte le numéro 104 sur son écriteau, la tristesse enfuie au plus profond d'un de mes nouveaux camarades devient colère. Un éclair apparaît dans les confins du ciel sombre, où toute trace du soleil avait disparue. La lumière de la salle s'éteint, et laisse place à un spectacle des plus désolants. Le flash lumineux d'une intensité sans pareil éclaire les deux rivaux, tel deux monstres avides de sang et de pouvoir. Les cris poussés sont tellement forts que ces derniers percent les murs de la pièce jusqu'à parvenir aux classes environnantes. D'un côté, on peut sentir une haine destructrice qui a pour unique objectif la terreur, ou la vengeance. De l'autre, une peur émane d'un corps fluet qui peine à se défendre, telle une proie impuissante face au fléau qui se situe devant elle, et qui menace sa vie. L'affront est d'une telle violence que l'autre professeur présent, alerté par nombre de vulgarités, se rue à l'extérieur pour demander du renfort. Malgré cela, l'issue de cet affront, alors encore inconnu des élèves de la terminale 3 du lycée Koyama, était évidente pour moi. Je suis alors incapable d'agir.

Il y a de cela huit ans, j'ai perdu mon père dans une maladie en phase terminale. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Assise sur une chaise devant un cours de grammaire, j'ai senti comme un pincement aigu dans ma poitrine, une douleur si forte que j'ai dû me rendre à l'infirmerie. En rentrant chez moi, ma mère était absente. J'ai appris le décès de mon père sur un appel enregistré. 7 ans plus tard, après avoir pris pour résolution de suivre mes proches du mieux que je pouvais, j'ai appris que ma mère, alors hospitalisée pour une soi-disant maladie de routine, vivait ses derniers instants sur un lit d'hôpital dur et froid. Et encore aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à assister, impuissante, à un massacre inattendu. Mais cette fois, c'est ma présence qui l'a engendré. Mes yeux rivés sur cette boucherie sous forme de dégradés de gris, je demeure complètement perdue. Aucun son, aucun mouvement de lèvre ne se produit malgré ma volonté.

— T'en veux encore une ? T'as pas encore assez pris ?

— Pardon ? On ne t'entend pas bien, tu disais ? Tu en veux plus ?

— Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Uniquement de ta faute !

L'assaillant est étendu au sol, le visage meurtri, complètement défiguré et couvert de sang. Cette scène effroyable me fait basculer dans une dimension psychique complètement désordonnée. Ma tête devient lourde, des sirènes retentissent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Mes paupières se ferment malgré le chaos. Il continue de pleuvoir, encore et encore.


	4. 4 : Réveil

_Réveil_

— Eh ! Il se réveille ! S'écrie alors un curieux personnage en tee-shirt jaune.

— Apportez le plat ! Non pas lui, celui posé sur la table blanche… Non celle à ma droite ! Attend... - Cette fois-ci, c'est un contrôleur JR en chemise.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, c'est comme si des élastiques essayaient de me les garder fermés, comme pour me cacher quelque chose. Enfin, les élastiques n'ont pas de conscience.

— Voilà, c'est bien. Ouvre grand !

Les deux personnes dans la salle m'ont l'air assez inexpérimentées, l'un semble être un stagiaire. J'avale le petit cube que le supposé médecin me donne, avant d'être réprimandé.

— Non ! Il ne fallait pas l'avaler. Bon tant pis. Garde celui-là dans la bouche et laisse-le fondre sur la langue de manière à ce que…

Mes pensées se mélangent dans ma tête. J'essaye alors de me remémorer un événement qui se serait produit récemment, et qui me permettrait de comprendre ma présence sur ce lit d'hôpital. Enfin, un lit d'hôpital dans une salle semblable à celles de l'infirmerie de mon lycée. J'ignore malgré moi les instructions données par le médecin en chemise de chimie, qui me réprimande une seconde fois. Les contrôleurs JR ne portent pas de chemise blanche. Je reprends petit à petit conscience.

— Je lui donnerais l'autre plus tard. Amène-le-moi, il y en a dans la salle des professeurs. Bon, comment tu te sens, pas trop mal au crâne ?

L'homme en blouse se tourne enfin vers moi, pour me poser cette question vide de sens dans mon état actuel. J'ai froid, j'ai chaud à la tête, des courbatures de partout.

— Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Me demande le médecin, l'air inquiet. Je hoche la tête pour éviter de remuer les lèvres. Ma gorge me fait mal, et je risque fortement de lui cracher au visage, involontairement.

— Je vais essayer de te résumer brièvement ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Tu as eu une altercation avec une élève de ta classe, il s'agit de Shiina Tsumugi.

Les propos de l'individu assis à mes côtés sur une chaise en plastique bancale ont mis un peu de temps avant d'atteindre mon esprit. J'aurais frappé une fille de ma classe ? Pour me retrouver dans un tel état ? Après tout, cela de m'étonnerais pas, son niveau de Kendo est très élevé.

— Tu m'écoute ? Je reprends. Donc je te disais que Kirigaya a essayé de vous séparer, et que, malgré tout, tu aurais continué à te faire du mal en te cognant à tous les recoins de la salle. On aurait dit que tu venais d'avoir ta première crise d'épilepsie.

C'est un désordre sans nom qui apparaît dans mon crâne. Est-ce encore un coup monté par les élèves influents de la classe ? Tout en essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle, je me concentre sur l'avenir. Sur mon avenir. Que vais-je devenir si ces faits était vérifiés ? Je passerais sans doute devant un juge au tribunal de correction pour adolescents. Ma vision se trouble. Mes blessures me font mal, et je peine à réfléchir.

— Le conseil de discipline te contactera par courrier prochainement. En attendant, tu es autorisé à rentrer chez toi, aucun suivi ne sera nécessaire. Tu peux remercier la nouvelle de ta classe pour cela. Bref, prend cela tous les jours en faisant attention à ce – Ma vue redevient nette, je me lève malgré mes blessures quoique peu profondes, je remarque que mon visage est couvert de bandages : les retirer dévoilerait sans doute une affreuse crevasse.

Je quitte la pièce avec un poignard dans le ventre. Il ne cesse de bouger, et je ne peux l'enlever. Il est 15h10, l'heure où les élèves se rendent à leurs clubs. De ce fait, certains m'observent avec un regard de pitié, d'autres avec un regard assassin. Je vois la nouvelle élève discuter avec ses nouvelles camarades de classe, qui tentent de la rallier à leur cause injuste.

Je laisse échapper un « merci », même si je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais la remercier, tout est encore brouillon dans ma tête. Et c'est avec le moral au plus bas que je décide enfin de quitter l'enceinte du lycée.


	5. 5 : Refuge

_Refuge_

La pluie. La pluie. La pluie. Encore de la pluie. Mes bandages ne tiennent plus. L'eau coule sur mon visage contusionné. La route jusqu'à mon refuge est encore longue, la ligne que j'empruntais encore il y a quelque mois étant fermée.

La pluie. La population commence à s'y habituer. Les alertes ne cessent de retentir dans tous les quartiers influents de la capitale, et à chaque coin de rue dernièrement. Les panneaux publicitaires de multiples couleurs éclairés aux néons se changent petit à petit en avertissements tout en prenant une tournure rouge foncé. Tokyo est beaucoup moins accueillante que sur les diverses brochures que j'ai trouvé sur internet.

Perdu dans ces couleurs tape-à-l'œil, je perds l'équilibre et renverse une poubelle. Une lourde sacoche tombe par terre, le bruit émis ressemble à celui d'un sac de pièces. Bien que j'aie des difficultés à me pencher, elle me semble nécessaire pour quelconque raison. Je l'ouvrirais une fois rentré. Je ressens un sentiment d'oppression constante depuis ce jour. C'était il y a trois mois. Un éclair d'une taille immense a frappé divers endroits dans la capitale : de nombreux sanctuaires Shinto ont été visés, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a subi de dommages. Il s'en est suivi de nombreuses coupures de courants, puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir, les rivières et les canaux ont débordés. Cette pluie torrentielle a causé l'inondation de la ligne Yamanote, ou l'évacuation a été la cible de nombreux médias. Le bilan total fut de dix-neuf décès, et plusieurs centaines de blessés dans toute la région. Depuis, le soleil n'a pas repointé le bout de son nez. Enfin, on peut parfois observer des éclaircies sur les monuments phares de Tokyo. C'est intrigant, mais c'est peut-être et même sans doute naturel. Ma vie est malheureusement loin d'être un monument.

J'arrive enfin à l'immeuble où je loge. À voir le nombre d'éléments rouillés, de dalles craquelées, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que cet endroit n'est pas entretenu. J'ai été recueilli par une famille lors de mon arrivée à Tokyo au début de l'année scolaire(1). Ils vont quitter la région à la fin de cette année, ainsi, je pourrais me trouver un logement si j'obtiens mon BAC. C'est mon but premier aujourd'hui.

Je mets la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre facilement. De plus, n'importe qui pourrait enfoncer cette porte.

— Quoi ? Une arme de poing accompagnée de multiples munitions se dévoile à travers l'ouverture de la sacoche. Les yeux rivés sur l'arme tel un criminel, je réfléchi aux nombreuses possibilités qui s'offrait maintenant à moi.

— Foutaises ! Crie-je, avant de jeter la sacoche qui s'ouvre au choc avec le vieux parquet. L'arme et quelques munitions sortent.

Mes « parents » sont partis quelques temps, ils m'ont confié l'appartement. De ce fait, Je suis considéré par le propriétaire comme le seul locataire, même mon numéro de téléphone a été enregistré. Ma seule compagne à l'heure actuelle, c'est Miku, la célèbre vocaloïd japonaise. Ils en ont donc fait une IA, Intelligence artificielle, qui avait pour principal but d'aider les Hikikomori à sortir de leur chambre. Je rentre dans le salon d'environ vingt mètres carré.

— Tu m'étonne qu'ils veuillent s'installer ailleurs… Miku, du nouveau aujourd'hui ?

— _Tu as trois nouveaux messages sur les réseaux : Gmail, Yahoo !, Line ! Veux-tu que je les lise à haute voix ?_

— Oui vas-y.

— _Cher Jiraya desmondes, votre commande de viagra est arriv…_

— Suivante ! Crie-je à l'hologramme d'une voix tremblante. Vraiment, il n'a pas besoin de ça.

— _Message de Biopac127 adressé à LodAkA47. Sujet : comment se couper les veines sans douleur : « Alors pour ça tu suis mon lien de parrainage et t'auras plein d'infos promis ;) »_

Le lien redirigeait vers un site d'aide concernant le suicide. Inutile donc. Je range l'arme dans mon sac de cours, au cas où. Rien n'est sûr dans ce lycée, et puis, me libérer en toutes circonstances, ce n'est pas de refus.

— _Message de ID19812 adressé à LodAkA47. « Bonsoir, malgré ton altercation désastreuse de ce matin, on a tout de même eu cours l'après-midi à la place des clubs journaliers. Nous avons formé des groupes de travail et je me retrouve avec Hikari et toi, car nous somme en nombre impair maintenant. Rendez-vous demain 15h en salle 210 » Lecture terminée !_

J'étais abasourdi. Ce dernier message m'avait laissé sans voix. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas être le seul bosseur, ni le souffre-douleur. Hikari fait partie de ces élèves qui ne suivent pas le mouvement, et qui arrivent à éviter tout incident comme celui de ce matin, il faut croire que remonter ses lunettes n'est pas forcément gage de stupidité. Grand lecteur et abonné à des dizaines de magazines traitant les phénomènes paranormaux, il ne cesse de ramener sa fraise en cours. Quant au fameux ID19812, il s'agit d'une sécurité rendue obligatoire ces dernières années. Quand on contacte quelqu'un sur un réseau social, on apparaît anonymement. Ainsi, il faut que le destinataire nous renomme, et pour cela, si faut se voir. Connaissant les élèves de ma classe, je soupçonne Hina d'être l'expéditrice. Si c'est le cas, je doute fortement qu'elle se rabaisse au niveau de ces énergumènes. Avant de perdre mon sang froid, je ne pouvais détourner le regard de ce visage radieux, je ressentais comme une force qui m'empêchait de me concentrer sur autre chose.

— _On appelle cela dans de nombreux pays : un coup de foudre !_

— J't'ai pas sonné !

— _Mode veille : activé !_

— Murmurer, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

Toutefois, comment vont-ils me regarder suite à l'incident de ce matin ? Vais-je pouvoir les regarder en face ? Je me jette dans mon lit, avant de me souvenir des devoirs de mathématiques pour le lendemain. Je cherche mon cahier parmi une trentaine de magazines dédiés à la culture pop japonaise. Certaines revues n'ont rien à faire ici, surtout qu'une étagère est libre.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de faire du rangement… me dis-je à moi-même, de manière convaincante pour éviter tout poids sur la conscience.

Un rayon de soleil perce les épais nuages sombres, avant d'arriver sur ma main. Symbole d'un futur radieux ? Non, c'est à se demander si la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. J'ouvre mon cahier et je commence les exercices sur le logarithme népérien.

(1) Au Japon, l'année scolaire commence début avril. Ici, début avril 2020.


	6. 6 : Salle 210

_Salle 210_

— Hina

— Hina ! Réveille-toi ! _Wake up !_

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le temps que ces derniers s'habituent à la lumière du jour, je me demande l'heure qu'il est. Pensée inutile. La trotteuse de mon réveil fait un bruit assourdissant. Je distingue enfin le visage de Nagi, mon petit frère, en train de froncer les sourcils.

— T'as vue l'heure ? Tu vas arriver en retard ! T'as fait quoi hier ?

Je me penche sur le côté gauche de mon lit, et je lis l'heure. Il est 7h35. Je me lève doucement, enfile mes pantoufles en forme de grenouille puis rejoins Ame dans la cuisine. Ame est le nom de notre chat. On l'a recueilli il y a quelques mois. Il est minuscule. Je prépare mon petit déjeuner : céréales, lait, jus d'orange, pour faire dans l'originalité. Mais mon frère me ramène à la raison, il faut dire que je n'étais pas encore totalement réveillée.

— T'es sérieuse ? Tu mets 20 minutes à rejoindre le lycée !

Je recrache le lait et les céréales et me rue vers la porte avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas pris mes affaires de cours. Une fois à l'extérieur, je vérifie l'heure une dernière fois.

— 7h45 ! Arriver en retard le lendemain de la rentrée, quelle poisse… et puis, il n'a pas répondu.

C'est un certain Hikari qui m'a donnée son adresse Line. Je reste sceptique. Travailler avec une sorte de tête brûlée ne me réjouis pas, il ne contrôle pas ses émotions. L'extincteur de la classe a volé près de quatre fois, heurtant de nombreux élèves. J'ai pu repérer certains groupes, mais cela reste hypothétique, et l'idée de devoir choisir un camp me déprime

C'est avec un goût amer dans la gorge pour la deuxième fois cette semaine que je prends la route pour le lycée Koyama.

La poisse. La malchance. Arriver en retard serait l'occasion parfaite pour en reprendre plein la figure

**Heure actuelle : 8h02**

**Lycée technologique de Koyama**

**Durée du trajet estimé : 10min**

Ces applications sont bien plus franches que mon esprit, alors autant le crier de suite.

— Je n'arriverais jamais à l'heure c'est foutu ! Hurlais-je.

Les passants me regardaient avec stupeur. L'air complètement médusé, certains élèves me dévisageaient.

— Le Formatheux, là ! On se bouge !

Coup de chance de la matinée : l'emmerdeur de service est aussi en retard, ce qui exclue toute possibilité de massacre. Un sentiment de joie fait son entrée. Je me sens galoper telle une licorne sur l'asphalte assombri par la pluie, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

— Espèces d'enfoirés ! Quelle belle matinée !

On peut apercevoir d'ici la Tokyo Tower, réplique identique ou presque de la Tour Eiffel à Paris. Je peux voir le Rainbow Bridge se caler pile de dessous du premier étage de la tour. Le givre qui s'était installé cette nuit était en quantité phénoménale, ce qui est assez inhabituel, me permet d'effectuer quelques glissades contrôlées. Un sentiment de bonheur me réchauffe le ventre.

— _Shinzo sasageyo(1) _Lodaka ! Me crie un élève de ma classe, à ma grande surprise. De nombreux bus sont arrêtés dû aux intempéries exceptionnelles, de nombreux élèves de ma classe m'interpellent avec des surnoms plutôt encourageants, une première. Ont fini par improviser quelques courses sur les trottoirs opposés au boulevard, une bonne ambiance s'installe. Ma confrontation d'hier les a peut-être ramenés sur terre. De toute façon, je ne compte plus me laisser faire de la sorte.

— Tokyo c'est génial !

**8h10**

J'arrive essoufflée devant la grille du lycée. La sonnerie du début des cours utilisée dans tous les lycées de la région retenti. J'ai raté le rituel matinal, mais je serais à l'heure. Entre les incidents qui ont lieu quotidiennement devant le sanctuaire d'Asakusa, et les femmes âgées qui avaient besoin d'aide pour traverser la route, les résoudre m'avait emplie de détermination pour le reste de la journée. Je fais un saut à la salle 210 pour poser mes affaires de travail, il s'agit d'être efficace cet après-midi, préparer un itinéraire dans ce labyrinthe qu'est Tokyo ne dois pas se prendre à la légère. Il s'agit d'être prêt !

**8h12**

**Tableau des absences :**

**Mardi : Mme. Chaslaine – Journée**

**M. Katawarase - Matinée**

— Quelle ironie.

— High five les mecs !

— L'absentéisme ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Alors qu'on a devoir vendredi…

Beaucoup de plaintes sont proférées. Je demeure impassible face à cet acte de je ne sais quel dieux Shinto. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, la malchance a tournée pour moi, et la bonne augure prenait le dessus. Kirigaya m'a perdu de vue, ont peux dire que je suis sauvé. J'aperçois plusieurs élèves de ma classe dans le couloir des informations. La plupart s'en vont, certains restent pour admirer les posters publicitaires des clubs de l'établissement.

Le couloir devenait silencieux. Plus aucun son ne me parvenait. Comme si j'étais dans un état second. Les murs se disloquent, je parviens tout de même à entendre le son des morceaux de placo qui résonnent en s'entrechoquant. Le couloir prend lentement des allures de catacombes. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, je suis seul. Enfin j'étais. Kirigaya et sa bande s'approchent de moi.

— Il était bien là. Merci Kanade !

Elle faisait partie des élèves de ce matin. Pourquoi ? Sa figure n'affiche aucune émotion, elle semble agir sans quelconque volonté personnelle. L'appât du gain convertit rapidement toutes mes nouvelles connaissances. Tout était joué, fictif. Me faire des amis est purement utopique. Ça sent le coup monté par les influenceurs de la classe à dix kilomètres, le deuxième de la semaine.

— Parce maintenant tu paies les élèves pour me casser la gueule ? Dis-je avec un semblant d'assurance. Je peine à me rassurer. Les battements de mon cœur deviennent irréguliers, je respire abondement. Leur corps de guerriers traitres s'avance vers moi au rythme de la mort qui vient anéantir une âme. Je cours de toutes mes forces. Je saute les marches de l'escalier afin de rejoindre le deuxième étage. Au fond du couloir, se trouve un tombeau, il n'y a pas plus symbolique. Pourquoi tout doit forcément se finir comme cela ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle chose ? Aussi atroce soit-elle, je ne peux plus y échapper. Je trébuche, et j'enfonce sans m'en rendre compte la salle 210, avant de croiser une jeune lycéenne du regard.

— Il est là ! On le chope ! 30000 yens (2) à celui qui l'attrape !

Les portes s'ouvrent une à une, un nombre incalculable de zombies s'approchent, mon ouïe se trouble, comme si je me noyais. La jeune fille me prend la main et prononce mon nom avant d'ajouter une expression toute droit sortie d'un dialecte qui m'est inconnu.

— Ikou(3) !

* * *

1 « Donne ton cœur… » … pour ta patrie, tiré de l'animé « L'attaque des Titans », meme

2 Environ 250€.

3 « On y va ! »


	7. 7 : Tout là haut dans le ciel

_Tout là-haut dans le ciel_

Je reprends conscience, j'ai la sensation d'avoir dormi pendant une éternité. Un son assourdissant me parvient aux oreilles. Des soufflements, un vent très fort donne l'impression de voler. Il fait humide, je peux sentir des centaines de gouttelettes d'eau se poser, et glisser le long de mon visage. Mes bandages ont l'air d'avoir disparu. J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Un paysage crépusculaire digne d'un film fantasy me colle à la rétine

— Eeeeh ?

Une multitude de prairies flottantes se trouvent en face de moi. Les gouttes d'eau décrivent des mouvements contraires aux lois de la physique.

— Des oiseaux ?

— Des poissons.

Une voix claire et enfantine me coupe dans mon élan. Elle se place dans mon champ de vision, et me regarde avec un sourire plein de compassion. Réflexion faite, c'était moqueur.

— Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et puis t'es qui, t'es quoi au juste ? Qu'est-ce que-

— Tu parles trop vite, je ne comprends même pas la moitié de ce que tu dis.

— Mais bon sang c'est quoi cet endroit ? Où suis-je ? M'écriais-je, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

— C'est vrai que c'est allé très vite. Alors accroche toi, ce n'est pas facile à accepter. En ce moment même, on est au-dessus du lycée…

— Dans le ciel ?

— Tout juste !

— …

Je marque un temps d'hésitation. Tout cela me paraît complètement surréaliste.

— Tu vas me faire gober ça ?

— C'est pourtant le cas ! Regarde autour de toi !

— Les prairies, ça ne vole pas à ma connaissance, me disais-je à moi-même. Cette fille se fichait de moi. Je suis sans doute drogué, et enfermé dans une cellule de maison de correction.

— Au fait, c'était quoi l'affront d'hier ? Tu t'es vu ? T'aurais pu blesser de nombreux élèves ! Moi la première ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter sur lui ? Tu savais que tu ne ferais pas le poids !

— Sur « lui » ? On m'a dit que c'était sur Shiina...

— Laisse tomber, dit-elle en soupirant d'exaspération. Son regard c'était assombri et je craignais l'avoir froissée. Car là où je suis, je ne peux compter que sur elle, je n'ai pas toute ma tête.

— Je suis désolée. Tu dois être perdu. En même temps, ce n'est pas courant de se retrouver dans cette situation.

— Non, c'est moi qu-

— Stop !

Le silence s'installe. D'épais nuages se forment, les prairies se font de plus en plus rares.

— Elle disparaissent ! On va tomber !

— Bien vu Newton ! Je devais attendre ton réveil pour procéder, mais tu t'es réveillé trop tard. Donc on-

— Je n'y peux rien !

— Écoute moi ! Tu vas prendre mes mains, et tu vas fermer les yeux. Surtout reste conscient.

Ses yeux fixaient les miens avec sérieux. Encore une fois, Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur autre chose. Je n'ai pas entendu la moitié de ses explications, mais, me tendant les mains, je me disais qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

— Quel genre d'offrande ?

— Pardon ?

Je perds pied. Hina se rue sur moi et m'enlace sans me demander mon avis. Le vent souffle dans mes oreilles, la sensation du cœur qui remonte dans la poitrine se fait de plus en plus forte. Mes repères sont complètement inexistants. Les bras filiformes de la jeune fille glissent le long de mon corps, et ses mains finissent par attraper les miennes. Une énergie très forte m'envahit, comme si une solide connexion venait de s'établir entre nos deux âmes. Je rouvre les yeux en l'espace d'un instant, avec une douleur dans le dos. Ma jambe a l'air d'avoir pris un coup. Une voix irritée m'accueille.

— Tu n'écoutes rien à ce qu'on te dit ! C'est incroyable. Pitoyable, me sermonne-t-elle. J'ai failli me blesser ! C'est pas vra-

Je suis allongé sur ce qui semblait être le toit d'un bâtiment délabré, très ancien. Quand soudain, un éclair déchire le ciel et explose le sanctuaire situé à deux pas de notre lieu d'atterrissage. Le bâtiment semble tenir en équilibre, mon instinct me dit de partir. Il se met à pleuvoir.

—...Incapable de rester les yeux fermés plus de cinq secondes, aucun tact-

— Pousse toi ! Crie-je à Hina, complètement déconnectée du monde réel.

Le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds, je suis alors en plein saut. Sans une once de réflexion, je prends sa main et dévale les escaliers de secours. Les rambardes rouillées manquent de me couper à chaque prise, les marches en métal se disloquent. Pendant notre course effrénée, elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. S'en sortir vivant est actuellement notre seul objectif.


	8. 8 : Réconfort

_Réconfort _

Notre course s'achève en bas de l'immeuble, qui manque de s'effondrer totalement. Seule la partie supérieure c'est affaissé, occasionnant de nombreux dommages aux bâtiments environnants. Nombreux sont les passants qui s'arrêtent devant cette nouvelle zone sinistrée, les services publiques sécurisent la zone. Nous observons la scène de loin, rassurés de ne pas avoir fini sous les décombres.

— C'est pas passé loin dit-donc ! Dis-je avec assurance. Malgré cela, Hina reste silencieuse. Elle détourne le regard avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée

— Attend, où tu vas ?

— Parce que tu trouves ça normal peut-être ?

Le temps s'arrête. Cette voix, aussi froide que la rambarde sur laquelle je prenais appuis tout à l'heure, me cloue au sol. Sa voix tremblait. Elle fixait le sol, comme pétrifiée. Hina était méconnaissable.

Entre temps, de gigantesques flammes jaillirent du bâtiment sur lequel les débris de celui que nous venons de dévaler avait atterri. Une fumée noire commençait à s'échapper du siège de l'entreprise Equinox, située à deux pas du lycée. Fort heureusement, le lycée est fermé à cette heure-ci, l'évacuation aurais été un massacre à la vue du tempérament des élèves qui l'occupe.

— Tu te rend compte de ce que l'on a fait ? De ce que j'ai fait ? Dit-elle avec une voix déchirante.

— Tout ça c'est ma faute.

Une explosion se fait entendre, les sirènes se rapprochent du secteur.

— Je n'y peux rien tu comprends !

— Non je ne comprends pas ! Rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurlais-je terrifié.

— Parce-que c'est moi qui ai causé tout ça ! Je ne peux pas me contrôler, c'est comme si… elle ne finit pas sa phrase et éclate en sanglot. Un sentiment d'impuissance et d'inconfort m'empêche d'agir. Les cris de la foule qui s'agglutine devant les barrières de sécurité me font réaliser la gravité de la situation. Les autorités commencent à déambuler autour du bâtiment qui nous a servi de terrain d'atterrissage.

— Il ne faut pas rester ici.

Je prends sa main avec l'espoir de gagner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa confiance. Elle est gelée.

Nous quittons la zone sinistrée en silence. Les panneaux commencent à s'éclairer. Quelques rues de plus et c'est toute la ville qui semble être illuminée. Les quartiers populaires dans lesquelles nous passons grouillent de touristes, les animations de manquent pas. Impossible de rater les écrans géants sur lesquels ont peux avoir un avant-goût de l'animé phare de la saison hivernale.

— Une petite photo souvenir du quartier Akihabara ça vous tente ? Nous demande une jeune femme pour qui l'appât du gain est prioritaire sur l'ambiance. Nous hochons sèchement la tête avant d'accélérer le pas.

La grêle ne cesse de tomber depuis l'explosion, des millions de morceaux d'eau à l'état solide jonchent le trottoir.

— C'est ici.

— Pardon ? Je demande, surpris qu'elle reprenne enfin la parole.

— J'habite ici.

Devant l'HLM en question, on peut apercevoir une ligne de Shinkansen au loin, malgré le brouillard qui peine à se dissiper malgré la présence de bâtiments.

— Bon d'accord, je te laisse ici alors.

Elle acquiesce. L'atmosphère est plus que gênante. Sans oublier que j'habite à l'opposé de chez elle, ce qui va m'obliger à passer la nuit sous un pont. Elle ferme la porte de chez elle, sans même m'accorder un seul regard. Je laisse échapper un soupir.

— Il ne faut pas que je commence à me faire des films...

Mon téléphone sonne et m'indique 27 nouveaux messages, dont 3 prioritaires. J'ouvre l'appli Line pour découvrir non sans joie un « Merci » de Hina, avec un petit sticker « sourire » tout droit issu du tome 4 du manga ReLife.

_**Hina :**_

**« Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer clairement, ****et je m'en excuse, mais, si quelqu'un venait ****à apercevoir ce que je t'ai empêché de voir, ****alors je commencerais à disparaître. C'est ****pourquoi, dans la hâte, j'ai provoqué la ****destruction de l'immeuble. »**

_**Lodaka :**_

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais du t'écouter, j'étais complètement dépassé par tout ce qui se passait, j'en suis désolé. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute. Enfin, c'est quoi cette chose que j'ai manqué d'apercevoir ? »**

_**Hina :**_

**« Pas grand-chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela »**

_**Lodaka :**_

**« Je ne m'en inquiète pas, je veux juste savoir, ça m'intrigue »**

**« :) **** »**

_**Hina :**_

**« Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact. »**

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai sorti une telle réponse.

**« Si tu n'as pas de logement, il faut le dire **** »**

Une photo de moi au pied de son HLM est en pièce-jointe.

— Ouah !

Je franchis le seuil de la porte, avant de découvrir un salon coquet rempli de multiple décorations en tout genre. Les étagères sont remplies d'outils de travaux manuels, de livres de recettes ou encore de mangas et de magazines pop.

— Sans tact, Tête brûlée et impoli. Incroyable !

J'aperçois Hina à l'ouverture, au fond de la pièce de vie commune. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé que je venais de m'introduire sans prévenir, il faut dire que j'ai mis un peu de temps à réfléchir au message que j'avais reçu de sa part.

— Kirigaya n'avais peut-être pas tort finalement…

De la vapeur d'eau s'échappait de la pièce adjacente.

— GOMENASAI ! M'écriais-je en plaquant mes mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Tu n'habites pas dans le coin ? Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi bien avant…

— Dit-elle après avoir joué la dépressive.

Un porte-savon atterri sur mon visage. Je peux l'entendre glousser dans la supposée salle de bain. L'ambiance se détend petit à petit.

Elle sort enfin de la salle, et me rejoint sur la petite table du salon. Elle cherche quelque chose dans son sac avant de poser cette dernière sur la table.

**Travail collaboratif n°7**

**Map-Quest**

**Pendant la journée du jeudi 10 janvier de 10h à 15h, vous devrez vous rendre aux lieux indiqués sur la carte afin de remplir le questionnaire ci-dessous. Binômes obligatoires**

Le tout est suivi d'un petit questionnaire pour chaque lieu ainsi que des consignes de sécurités très pointues, que personne ne respectera.

— On rejoindra Hikari à l'ancienne station de métro située en contrebas vers 11h, je viens de lui dire de remplir la fiche de présence au lycée pour nous. Au fait, ton plat préféré ?

— Je sais pas, des pâtes je suppose ?

— Irrécupérable.

— Mais j'en sais rien moi !

— Parle moins fort au téléphone sis' ! Enlève le haut-parleur ! La voix d'un jeune garçon se fait entendre, sans doute son frère. Nous pouffons de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne me suis aussi bien senti avec quelqu'un, très longtemps. Je commence à ressentir des palpitations sur mon côté gauche, je me sens capable de passer le restant de mes jours ici, à ses côtés, alors que je la connais encore à peine.

« _On appelle cela dans de nombreux pays : un coup de foudre ! _»

Ces paroles me reviennent à l'esprit, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de trouver une explication rationnelle à tout cela.

— Et toi, c'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

— Hum, je dirais les onigiri…

— Ces trucs de riz sans saveur ?

Elle me fusille du regard. La soirée se termine dans une ambiance sereine, et je fini par me coucher sur le futon du salon. Cette bicoque est si agréable, les odeurs parfumées qui flottent me réconfortent avec une force incroyable. Malgré le fait que les aveux d'Hina m'intriguent au plus haut point, le sommeil est en train de gagner la partie. C'est submergé d'émotions positives que je m'endors, du sucre plein les yeux. Je commence à me faire des films.


	9. 9 : La fin de l'arc-en-ciel

_La fin de l'arc-en-ciel_

Le soleil effleure ma peau. J'ouvre les yeux, et j'en croise d'autres du regard.

— Hina…

— Lodaka est vraiment perché sœurette…

— Nagi ! Viens plutôt préparer la table.

J'essaie de me lever, mais c'est un échec : les courbatures de la veille m'empêchent tout mouvement brusque.

— Les onigiris servis sur de l'omelette parsemée d'ognons fris sont prêts ! A table ! Lodaka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ma tentative _d'habillage_ tourne au drame, une chaussette finie dans le col de mon t-shirt. Nagi me sauve d'une humiliation certaine en la retirant à temps. Et c'est non sans peine que je rejoins la table basse où une odeur particulièrement agréable attire mon attention.

— Itadakimasu !

— Tu as bien dormi Lodaka ?

— Absolument pas, j'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi un silence gênant s'était installé. D'un côté, Hina avait complètement cessée de fonctionner, de l'autre, Nagi filmait la scène, je crois même qu'il était en live.

— Pose ça toi ! Dis-je en rougissant.

— Eeeeeeh….

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je me tourne vers le visage vide d'Hina. Tu m'as parlé d'une chose qui t'avais poussé à créer cet éclair et je voulais en savoir plus…

— Tu n'as pas à le savoir !

— Y'a un mec bizarre sur mon live…

— Mais c'est important ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

— Et bien… Parce que !

— Je t'ai un peu sauvé la mise, tu pourrais au moi-

— Quoi ? Tu rigole ? T'as surtout failli nous tuer !

— Kirigaya machin truc te dit d'ouvrir son message Lodaka… Il a l'air furieux…

— Vas-y, développe, en quoi j'aurais… pardon ?

— Kirigaya veux que tu ouvres son message…

Autre que Line, j'ai reçu également beaucoup de mails de la part de nombreuses personne que je connais : les élèves de ma classe. J'ouvre en premier un des deux autres messages importants qui s'était affiché en plus ce celui de Hina hier.

_**Proprio**_

**Bonjour, propriétaire n°155 du bâtiment C de la résidence Aoyamat n°3, arrondissement 23. Votre location vient d'être réquisitionnée par les forces de l'ordre pour suspicion de détention d'arme à feu et de possession de médias non autorisés. Le contrat est rompu, nous vous demandons de vous rendre au commissariat le plus proche.**

_**Kirigaya / Emmerdeur de service**_

**« Tu vas prendre cher pour ****m'avoir cambriolé mon gars ! ****T'es dans la merde ! »**

Les 27 autres messages sont identiques, mais envoyés par tout les comptes Yahoo de la terminale 3.

**« C'est terminé. »**

Compte tenu des derniers évènements, nous avons pris la décision de nous rendre au commissariat pour comprendre les raisons de ce foutoir. Nous connaissons les risques, il n'est pas dit que je ressorte de là sans peine. Mais je n'ai nul par où aller, mes parents n'ont rien à voir dans ce merdier. Ce sont mes problèmes et il ne tient qu'à moi de les résoudre. Quant à Hina, elle a décidé de m'accompagner jusqu'à la dernière station de bus. Mon cœur se serre. Et si tout s'arrêtais là ? Et si tout cela était un coup monté par les têtes dures de la terminale 3 ? Ils en seraient tout à fait capables. Cela remonte à longtemps, mais tout ce harcèlement quotidien que je subis y serait peut-être lié.

Il y a tout juste 3 ans, lors de mon entrée au lycée, Il y avait 5 élèves doués d'un grand talent pour le baseball. De ce fait, ils étaient admirés par la plupart des élèves du bahut, ce sport étant dominant dans beaucoup de lycées japonais. A tel point qu'a chaque rencontre, c'est l'intégralité de chaque lycée qui soutient son équipe dans les gradins. Cependant, tout n'était pas rose, et ces types se révélait être de réelles brutes. J'assistait à certaines scènes choquantes aux abords de mon immeuble où ils se rassemblaient souvent. Quand je suis enfin sorti de l'ombre pour en parler à mon père, membre des forces de l'ordres, il à mis en place une procédure inattendue. Une interpellation de grande envergure dans l'enceinte même de l'établissement scolaire a été organisé, et les cinq membres du club de baseball furent tués dans la panique. Mon père biologique sera plus tard exécuté pour homicide involontaire, peine totalement inattendue. Le Bahut étant classé en catégorie E sur l'échelle comportementale, les avis des étudiants à mon sujet sont presque unanimes.

**« Station n°17 à 200 mètres, veuillez faire attention à l'ouvertu… »**

Aujourd'hui, ils veulent sans doute me faire payer. Me détruire, doucement, pour me faire souffrir. Encore, et encore, et encore. Assise sur le siège d'à côté, Hina me prend la main et me donne un sourire d'encouragement sincère. Je lui rends la pareille, malgré que mes pensées soient complètement confuses.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tout ira bien.

Quelque chose de chaud me monte à la tête. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais mis à pleurer. Pourquoi une rencontre si brève provoque en moi un tel chamboulement ?

Hina sèche mes larmes, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle me disait « vas-y » dans son regard. Les portes s'ouvrent, je descends du bus et me dirige lentement vers la station de police. Je touche ma sacoche pour sentir un objet métallique plutôt inconfortable. Ce qui semble être un civil s'approche du bus, l'air intrigué.

— Hina Amano ?

— Oui ?

— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, veuillez me suivre.


	10. 10 : Dies iræ

_Dies iræ_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Un passant, à l'allure étrange, interpelle Hina dans le bus. C'est comme si le passant essayait de lui demander de le suivre, elle semble refuser son invitation. Je commence à m'approcher quand un policier m'interpelle.

— Lodaka Desmondes ?

— C'est bien moi.

— Je vais vous demander de me suivre.

Je suis l'agent dans l'enceinte du commissariat. Impossible de penser à autre chose que l'arrestation suspicieuse de Hina, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

— Excusez-moi, je-

— Vous pouvez garder le silence.

— Qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire, qu'a elle fait ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Une rage monte en moi. Une fois encore, cette sensation de ne pas gérer la situation me rend dingue. On m'assoie sur une chaise en métal rouillé devant un agent, peu accueillant. Il semble doté d'une impressionnant musculature.

— On est prêts, lancez l'enregistrement.

— Lodaka, je vais te poser quelques questions, me dit l'agent assis en face de moi. Son stylo semble écrasé par la puissance de sa main.

— Possède-tu une arme de poing ?

— Non.

Il s'arrête un temps, avant de commencer à faire tapoter son stylo sur le bureau en métal. Il fait froid, l'atmosphère se fait de plus en plus austère.

— Possède-tu des films téléchargés illégalement sur des disques ?

— Non !

Son mouvement s'intensifie. L'orage craque dehors, les lumières s'éteignent et se rallument en l'espace d'une seconde. On lui apporte un sachet en plastique contenant divers éléments. Au fur et a mesure qu'il les dépose sur la table, je sens une haine profonde monter en moi. Des revues X, de nombreux films téléchargés, le message de Kirigaya a tout de suite plus de sens.

_« Tu vas prendre cher pour m'avoir cambriolé mon gars ! T'es dans la merde ! »_

Mais il dépose également des munitions du calibre de mon arme. Ces dernières étaient restées sur sol du salon. Je perds mon sang froid.

— Cela ne m'appartiens pas ! Je hurle, si fort que n'importe qui pourrait m'entendre à 200 mètres à la ronde.

— Apporte la suite.

— Voici l'enregistrement vidéo monsieur.

L'enregistrement a été pris depuis une caméra miniature attachée à mes bandages

— Le stagiaire ! Me dis-je, avec la honte de m'être fait piéger de la sorte.

On me voit jeter la sacoche. Le bruit des munitions qui tombent et rebondissent sur le sol a provoqué un déclic dans ma tête. L'agent reprend la parole.

— Cette photo a été prise après l'arrivée de mon équipe sur les lieux, l'étagère vide ne l'est plus, me dit-il en me montrant du doigt ce qui semblerais être les revues posées sur la table.

Tout s'éclaire dans ma tête. Kirigaya s'est sans doute introduit chez moi, la porte étant en mauvais état, avant d'y poser les pièces à conviction. Au moment où je m'apprête à prendre la parole pour remettre les choses en ordre, je m'aperçois que le policier me regarde avec un visage dénué d'émotions. C'est la fin.

***KBOOOM***

Une explosion se produit. Les lumières s'éteignent, un poids me tombe sur la tête

— Suivez-moi, c'est un ordre !

— Il n'en est pas question ! Je hurle de toutes les forces. Un éclair apparait dans le ciel et frappe le paratonnerre du commissariat. Je perds mon sang froid et je ne réfléchis plus. Ils vont l'emmener, le coffrer.

_« Lodaka est arrêté pour des motifs passibles de plus de 10 ans de prison ferme. La maison de correction de chargera de son cas. Maintenant, veillez me suivre, vous êtes accusée de travailler en tant que mineure, les services sociaux vont vous prendre en charge. »_

Il en est hors de question, il va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir. Je tiens à lui comme n'importe quel proche. Lorsqu'il s'est battu contre Kirigaya mardi matin, malgré son manque de gestion de l'espace, j'ai de suite su qu'il n'agissait pas de la sorte pour rien. Il ne tient plus à sa réputation, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était, peut-être, apprendre à me connaitre, en tant que nouvelle élève, encore non influencée par les éléments perturbateurs de classe.

— Arrêtez-vous !

Quand personne ne vous adresse la parole autrement que pour vous assaillir, la rencontre avec une nouvelle personne peut changer votre vision des choses.

— Elle est complètement cinglée ! Faites quelque chose bon sang !

Je ne perdrais plus personne. Plus jamais je ne resterais impuissante. Ma colère grandit de plus en plus, je perds tout contrôle de mes émotions. Des éclairs se forment autour de ma taille, créant ainsi de gigantesques arcs d'énergie. Les équipements électriques cessent de fonctionner, les explosions s'enchainent les unes après les autres. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Un climat sec s'installe sur la capitale, de nombreux avertissements se déclenchent dans tout l'arrondissement.

— Attrapez-la !

Ils ne me lâcheront pas.

— Je la tiens, passez-moi les menottes !

Ils ne cesseront pas.

— Refus d'obtempérer !

Ils ne comprendront pas.

— On vous emmène au poste. Vous êtes passible de 2 ans d'emprisonnement pour re-

Rongée par le désespoir, je tente le tout pour le tout.

— LÂCHEZ-MOI !

**« Une explosion gigantesque vient de se produire au 25****ème**** arrondissement, aux abords du commissariat. Le statut d'urgence vient d'être déclaré. Merci de rester chez… »**

**« Plusieurs lignes arrêtées en urgence, de nombreux accidents viennent d'avoir lieu dans… »**

**« Plusieurs départs de feu ont été signalés dans le 25****ème**** arrondissement, des autorités débordées »**

**« De nombreux passants témoignent de soudaine d'un nombre conséquent d'éclairs sur une certaine zone. Un individu en serait la cause, mais il reste…»**

**« Les panneaux publicitaires de la zone sinistrée diffusent des photos et vidéos d'un jeune homme en train de maitriser des agents des forces de l'ordre, le kendo ne perm… »**

**« Au vu de ce paysage désolant, on suppose une attaque ciblée sur un ou plusieurs individus, peut-être d'un gang ou bien d'une organisation qui ne craint pas la peine à perpétuité, comme des étudi… »**


	11. 11 : Un dernier effort

_Un dernier effort_

Il fait froid. Lorsque je reprends conscience, je ressens un vent chaud qui proviens d'une brèche dans le mur de la cellule d'interrogatoire. L'officier baraqué a succombé à ses blessures, la poussière m'empêche de respirer correctement. Une fois à l'extérieur, je contemple avec stupeur et désolation, l'arrondissement 25 de la ville de Tokyo, complètement métamorphosé. Les cendres jonchent le sol, les flammes s'élèvent à chaque coin de rue, les bus renversés. Une odeur nauséabonde flotte dans ce décor tout droit sorti d'un film post-apocalyptique.

**« Quatre lycéens interpellés : Kirigaya Matsushita, Aria Nichisawa, Misaka Fujiwara, Kaguya Chitoge sont suspectés d'avoir organisé ce massacre d'une envergure jamais vue depuis plus de 30 ans. »**

Une seule et unique chose me taraude l'esprit. Où est Hina ? Où est-elle ? Comment la retrouver dans ce chaos ?

_« __Ravie de faire votre connaissance, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. Je compte sur vous ! »_

Les voix dramatiques exagérées des médias mêlés aux alertes qui tournent en boucle dans les haut-parleurs ne me confortent pas. C'est un désastre inqualifiable.

_« __Tout ça c'est ma faute. »_

Où est-tu, Où est-tu bon sang !

J'aperçois une silhouette qui m'est familière, sous un panneau de signalisation qui s'était affaissé.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tout ira bien. »_

— HINA ! Je hurle de toutes mes forces.

Son corps, inconscient, est étendu sur le sol.

— Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Allez !

Les premiers secours se révèlent inefficaces.

_« C'est terminé »_

Le paysage devient gris, les bâtiments prennent des formes angulaires. Je ne vois plus rien, le crépitement des flammes ne fait de plus en plus rare. Tous mes sens ont disparu, envolés. Mes muscles ne me répondent plus. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

_« Enfin, c'est quoi cette chose que j'ai manqué d'apercevoir ? »_

_« Pas grand-chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela »_

Si je m'inquiète, je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!

On va s'en sortir. Tout ne va pas s'arrêter là. On ne mérite pas que tout se finisse-là. Je tente le tout pour le tout. Mes sens reviennent doucement. Un dernier effort. Je m'approche doucement du corps de la jeune fille, je pose les mains couvertes de poussière sur tête, je prends une grande inspiration. Mes lèvres entrent en contact avec les siennes. Je tente tant bien que mal de la réanimer. C'est toi qui as changé ma perception du monde, qui m'as redonné goût à la vie ! Alors par pitié, s'il vous plait. Vous là-haut, si vous existez, faites-en sorte de la sauver !

— _Onegai(1) !_

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur ma joue. Puis une seconde. Puis des dizaines. Un torrent tombe du ciel, des milliers d'êtres vivants se dirigent vers les flammes qui s'éteignent peu à peu. Un air frais vient remplacer les odeurs toxiques. Soudain, il cesse de pleuvoir. Je lève la tête, sans aucune attente particulière, et j'assiste au plus bel évènement qu'il m'est été donné de voir de toute ma misérable existence. Le ciel se dégage, les rayons du soleil se dédoublent sur les parois réfléchissantes. C'est comme si la ville s'habillait de ses plus vêtements d'été. Hina me prend la main, et manque de me faire sursauter.

— Contente que tu sois là, Lodaka, me dit-elle avec un léger sourire, La voix très faible. Je reste sans voix.

Les secours accourent sur la scène.

— Vous allez bien ? Nous demande un pompier en plein milieux de nos retrouvailles.

— On l'emmène !

— Non, attendez, vou-

— Ne t'en fait pas, elle s'en remettra. En attendant, va…

Je cesse d'écouter les pompiers et regarde Hina partir au loin, sur un brancard. L'ambulance s'éloigne, je la chasse du regard à travers les décombres. J'ai mal. Une douleur atroce me parcourt le corps. Mais nous nous reverrons, j'en suis convaincu. La pluie retombe, et ne s'arrêtera plus.

* * *

1 « S'il vous plait ! / Par pitié ! » Implorer


	12. 12 : Après la pluie

_Après la pluie_

Cela fait maintenant 3 mois que les événements surnaturels de la deuxième semaine du mois de janvier se sont produits. Depuis, la routine s'est de nouveau installée dans ma vie. Après m'être fait confisquer mon arme ainsi que les autres médias intentionnellement rangés dans ma chambre, on m'a envoyé dans une cellule de redressement. J'ai subi nombres d'interrogatoires. Car en effet, l'affaire du 25ème arrondissement à fait beaucoup de bruit chez les médias. Les influenceurs de notre classe furent arrêtés pour tentative de meurtre, dégradations de l'espace publique et usurpation d'identité, pour les causes principales. Ironie du sort, leur culpabilité a été prouvée par les caméras de l'entreprise du père de Kirigaya, qui sont en fonctionnement dans toute cette partie de la ville.

Je ne suis plus le souffre-douleur de qui que ce soit dans mon établissement scolaire. De nombreuses rumeurs se sont propagées à mon sujet à propos de l'explosion d'énergie inconnue qui a complètement détruit le secteur. Aucun mort n'a été à déplorer, aucun blessé : un miracle.

Moi-même, je me pose énormément de questions au sujet des pouvoirs de Hina. Et puis au fond, qui est-elle vraiment ? L'origine de ces pouvoirs reste inconnue, la presse et la population ignorent même son existence.

Mais la vie poursuit son cours dans la capitale nippone, le tourisme a d'autant plus augmenté dans la région du Kantō. Enfin, ma vie reste une énigme, comme si la moitié de moi-même était partie dans l'au-delà. Je la retrouverais, un jour de pluie, au coin d'une rue. Enfin, je l'espère.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentie dans le lycée Koyama.

— C'est le week-end !

— On va au karaoké ce soir ?

La bonne humeur se lit sur de nombreux visages, le mien reste neutre. Bien que ma situation sociale ait changé, je n'en reste pas moins un boulet pour tous les groupes d'amis du lycée. Sauf Hikari, qui m'attend sans doute à la sortie du l'établissement. Je franchis le couloir principal, où la rentrée des secondes a eu lieux ce matin. Des tas d'affiches publicitaires de clubs en tout genres jonchent le sol crasseux. Le ciel, toujours aussi gris, symbolise à la perfection mon humeur quotidienne.

— Ah te voilà Lodaka ! Tu viens au ciné ? J'y retrouve quelques amis, ce sera l'occasion de t'en faire !

J'acquiesce sans grande prétention.

— Tu sais, à propos du la chaise volante d'hier, je pense avoir trouvé l'explication ! En fait, selon la deuxième loi de Newton, valable dans un repère supposé galiléen, et bien la somme des forces extérieures appliquées(1)…

— Elle était suspendue à un fil transparent, le coupais-je avec désinvolture.

— … moui c'est plausible.

Nous continuons à marcher dans le quartier d'Akihabara. Les bandes annonces de dramas japonais impressionnent mon camarade.

— AH OUI JE CONNAIS ! Même qu'à la fin, y'a Han solo qui-

— STOP ! Tu veux spoiler tout le monde ou quoi ?

— Ah oui désolé… ce ciel me rend dingue, c'est fou quand même, il n'y avait pas eu d'éclaircies depuis 3 mois…

— Une éclaircie ?

Il me fait signe de lever la tête. En une fraction de seconde, j'ai compris.

— Eh, où tu vas ?! Pourquoi tu rebrousse chemin ?

_| Juuryoku ga nemuri ni tsuku sennen ni ichido no kyou |_

_| En ce jour si particulier, où la gravité s'endort |_

Le moment est arrivé. Je cours de toutes mes forces, bousculant les gens sur mon chemin. Le bâtiment dont nous avons provoqué l'effondrement de sa partie supérieure est en vue.

_| "See no" de daichi wo kette koko de wa nai hoshi e |_

_| À trois, quittons la terre et partons pour une autre planète |_

— Tiens c'est drôle, d'après le magazine, ce serait l'œuvre de… oui c'est ça ! L'éveil d'une Hare-onna(2) ! Comme c'est intrigant. Très intrigant. Bon quel film choisir ?

J'arrive enfin en haut de la partie encore debout de l'immeuble. Une lumière éclatante provient de la ligne de Shinkansen située en face de la maison de Hina. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Toutes sortes d'émotions inconnues m'emplissent et me comblent de bonheur, Tokyo se pare de ses plus belles couleurs. Il est temps d'y aller.

— Ikou !

_| Yume ni bokura de ho wo hatte |_

_| Nous allons déployer ces voiles ensemble, avec tous nos rêves |_

_| Kitaru beki hi no tame ni yoru wo koe |_

_| Et nous traverserons la nuit pour atteindre un jour que nous savons incontournable |_

_Iza kitai dake mantan de _

_| Nos seuls espoirs ont suffi pour remplir nos réserves |_

_| Ato wa dou ni ka naru sa to kata wo kunda |_

_| Et nous avons mis nos bras autour de l'autre, sachant que nous nous en sortirions d'une manière ou d'une autre |_

_| Kowakunai wake nai demo tomaranai |_

_| Ce n'est pas que nous n'ayons pas peur, mais nous ne cesserons pas pour autant. |_

_| Pinchi no sakimawari shitatte bokura ja shou ga nai |_

_| Même si les difficultés nous guettent, C'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas changer |_

_| Bokura no koi ga iu koe ga iu |_

_| Notre amour nous parle - une voix nous parle |_

_**|"Ike" to iu|**_

_**Elle dit, ''Go!''**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

1 Vé-ri-di-que je vous assure.

2 « Fille-soleil »

* * *

Postface:

Merci à tous les courageux d'avoir lu ma fanfiction ! C'est avant tout un essai, il s'agit en effet de ma toute première fiction EVER. Peut être que j'en referais une plus tard, je n'en sais rien du tout.

Juste une précision concernant la timeline, Hodaka et Hina ne se rencontrerons JAMAIS dans la rue de Love Hotels, Lodaka ayant trouvé l'arme dans la poubelle « avant » Hodaka, ce dernier n'aura pas le courage d'arracher Hina aux individus louches du film (voir la scène où Hodaka touche sa sacoche avant de courir, comme pour se rassurer dans le film).

Le texte bleu correspond aux paroles de la chanson thème du film « Grand Escape », certaines phrases ont été coupées, la lecture du passage concerné se faisant avec la chanson dans les oreilles.

_**Tous les droits reviennent à Shinkai Makoto, réalisateur du Film « Tenki no Ko », d'où je tire nombre d'éléments.**_


End file.
